


Backstage

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [22]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Taylor meets Bridget backstage.Based in 2000





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - [LA Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaqcN_PavBE) by Christian Kane

Taylor sits down on the couch in their lounge after the concert comes to an end.  He knows that there’s a small group of fans that will be coming in soon.  He glances over to see his brothers sitting down as well; Zac on the other end of the couch and Isaac on the chair.  He knows they’re just as tired as he is, so at least they’re all in the same position.  Of course they wouldn’t turn away their fans.

 

It’s not long before there’s a knock on the door.  Taylor looks over to see Roger stick his head in.

 

“You boys ready?” he asks.

 

“Always,” Zac answers as he lifts both hands up with a thumbs up.

 

Taylor chuckles.  “Question first.  How many are there?”

 

“Six total.  Three winners and then the person they brought with them.”

 

“Okay.”  He sits up as Roger opens the door fully.  He watches as the small group walks in.  He isn’t sure why, but the last girl to walk in catches his attention.  He stands up as his brothers do the same.  Before he can stop himself, he’s walking to the dark haired girl and the blonde she walked in with.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” the blonde says with a bright smile.

 

“I’m Taylor.”

 

“Amanda Parker,” the blonde speaks up again.

 

“Nice to meet you, Amanda.”  He shakes her hand before looking at the dark haired girl again. 

 

“Bridget Flynn,” she says shaking Taylor’s hand.

 

“Bridget, nice to meet you.”  He smiles as he finally lets his hand fall to his side.  “So which one of you won the contest?”

 

Bridget points to Amanda.  “That would be her.”

 

Taylor nods.  “What’d you have to do?  If you don’t mind me asking.  We never heard what it was.  Just that there was a contest of some sort.”

 

“We had to send in a short video of an original song,” Amanda answers.

 

“And yours was chosen?  That’s awesome.”

 

“I really have Bridget to thank.”

 

“Oh?  And why is that?”

 

“She actually wrote the lyrics of the song.”

 

“Really?”  Taylor smiles at Bridget when she simply shrugs.  “Did you know she was using your lyrics?”

 

“Yeah, she talked to me before she did anything.  I didn’t think it would get far really.  But I told her she could use them.  I may have wrote the lyrics but she wrote the music.”

 

“I keep telling her that she writes amazing lyrics.  She doesn’t believe me.”

 

Taylor chuckles.  “I’m sure they’re great.  Your music got the attention of our group.  I wish I could have been the one to hear it.”

 

Taylor spends the next hour mingling with everyone who had come in.  He finally breaks away to grab something to drink.  He sees Bridget standing at the table as he walks over.  “Having fun?” he asks as he grabs a bottle of water.

 

Bridget looks at him.  “Can’t complain,” she answers with a small smile. 

 

It’s a simple smile, but there’s something about it that makes Taylor’s stomach jump.  There’s something about the woman that makes his stomach jump.  “So are you from here?”

 

“No, we’re from Chicago.”

 

“First time in LA?”

 

“It is.  I’m sure you’ve been here many times.”

 

Taylor shrugs.  “I wouldn’t say many.  But a few.”  He gestures to the two chairs that are empty and away from everyone else.  He watches as Bridget smiles as she nods in agreement.  “Can I ask how old you are?”

 

“Sixteen.  You?”

 

“Seventeen.  You two here alone then?”

 

Bridget smiles.  “At the concert, yes.  We’re both sixteen, so her Mom brought us.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Nothing wrong with that.”  He sips at his water.  “How long have you been writing lyrics?”

 

“I don’t know actually.”  She laughs softly.  “It’s been a while.  I don’t write all that much.  Just when something comes to mind.  I think I was eight when I first started dabbing in it, but I didn’t really think anything of it.  It was more of just thoughts on the paper, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I get it.”

 

“You’ve been writing for a long time too, right?”

 

“Yeah.  Probably same as you.”  He watches her carefully.  He’s trying to figure her out.  She’s not like other girls he’s met before.

 

“You’re a good writer.”

 

“Thanks.  I may have to search for the tape that Amanda sent in so I can hear your song.”  He’s surprised by the slight blush that creeps upon Bridget’s cheeks.

 

“I doubt it’s anywhere near as good as what you’ve done.”

 

“Never know.”

 

“Is this what you always wanted to do?”

 

Taylor shrugs.  “It’s what I’ve always known.  I’ve been doing it for so long.”

 

Bridget nods.  “Ever think about what you would do if you weren’t in music?”

 

“Umm… wow.  I don’t think I’ve ever been asked that.  Not outside of the media.”  He chuckles as he leans back in his seat.  “Umm… I love photography.  So I’d probably be doing something with that.  What about you?  What do you want to do?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Oh come on, there has to be something that you’re interested in.”  He watches her look away quickly.  “You can tell me.”

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“Try me.”  He smirks when she looks at him once again.

 

“I love to paint.”

 

His smile widens at that.  “Really?  That’s awesome.  What’s your favorite thing to paint?”

 

“I’m really into waterfalls right now.  I don’t know why.  Oh, and birds.”

 

“Any certain kind of bird?”

 

“No, just birds.  Whatever I feel like doing at that point in time.”

 

“Do you draw a lot too?”

 

“Not a lot.  I prefer painting to drawing, but I draw some.”

 

“That’s awesome.”

 

Taylor can’t believe how easy it is to talk with Bridget.  He’s never felt this comfortable with anyone outside of the family.  So why Bridget?  Why now? 

 

Before he knows it, the time has come to an end.  They gather around for a group photo; Taylor makes sure to stand beside Bridget.  After the photo is taken, he pulls her to the side.

 

“This is probably crazy,” he says softly.  “But can I call you sometime?”

 

Bridget reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen.  “Just don’t be surprised when my Dad answers and asks you a zillion questions.”  She takes his hand and writes her number on his palm.

 

“Great.”  Taylor smiles once again.  He feels like he hasn’t stopped since meeting Bridget.  “I’ll be sure to have all my answers ready.”

 

Bridget laughs at that.  “It was great meeting you.”

 

“You too.”  Taylor gives her a small wave as she walks away and joins Amanda.  He’ll definitely have to get another copy of the pictures they took.


End file.
